What Happens In Vegas
by CSnIcker
Summary: NS... Warrick, Nick, and Sara go out for dinner, but Warrick gets called for a case. chapter 1 is VERY VERY short. i forgot a disclaimer, i don't have anything to do with CSI or CBS, if i did i'd make the writers use my story lines! :p
1. Chapter 1

_this isn't my first fic, but it is the first one i've posted... so i'm not sure if im supposed to be writing this here. i hope you like it... please review_

"...so I told her... oh, hold on," Warrick paused to answer his ringing cell phone. "Right now? Ok, then I'll be right over." He flashed an apologetic smile to Nick and Sara. They were all out for dinner to celebrate the team getting back together. "That was Grissom. He needs me on a case. Triple homicide. So I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Sure. See you, man," Nick said as Warrick hurried off. "So Sara, care to finish dinner with me?"

Sara smiled. She was glad to be able to spend time with her friend, something that was nearly impossible before due to the swing shift and night shift's difference in schedules. "I'd love to. So... Are you glad to be back to the old team?"

"Yeah I am. I really missed working with you." Sara looked up at him, as he realized what it implied. "All of you, I mean." He didn't say this quite as convincingly as he meant to. Recently, he had come to the realization, after seeing her with Grissom and Greg, that the pang of jealousy he felt was probably more than friendly concern. He took a deep breath, and decided to ask her about that. "What about you, Sara? I'm sure you liked having Grissom and Greg with you on every case." He struggled to keep his tone playful.

Sara gave him a fake shove, but he caught onto her hand and held onto it. "Seriously."

Sara sighed. "Nick, no. I've worked everything out with Grissom," she said, remembering her breakfast with Grissom. She had talked to him, told him all she needed to, and soon thereafter was the end of her pained "worship" of him. Finally, she could treat him as she would anyone else. She continued, "And as for Greg... you've seen Greg. He flirts with everyone. I flirt back, maybe, but that's it." She looked down at her hand, which was still being held by Nick. Was he really interested in her? Even when she liked Grissom, she had always felt something for Nick. It was never something she had acted upon, but she decided to now. Leaning as close as possible to Nick, which was hard, given the table between them, she had to keep herself from laughing– she, Sara Sidle, was trying to get one of her best friends to kiss her. She hadn't even done this in highschool. "Why?"

"Uhm..." Nick stopped himself. He knew this was a terrible idea, he was sure this would kill their friendship, but he couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and kissed her, then braced himself for the worst. Why couldn't he have just told her with _words_, he thought angrily. Not only would Sara hate him, but she would tell Warrick, and possibly other co-workers, who would also be disgusted with him. But when he looked up, she was smiling a huge, shocked-but-happy smile. "Do you understand now?" he teased.

Sara just nodded, still grinning like an idiot. This was becoming one of the best dinners she had ever had– and not because of the food.

"Want to go to the new bar across the street?" Nick interrupted her from her insanely happy delirium.

"Sure. And Nick, do you want to go dutch again?" She said with a laugh, bringing up one of their earlier cases together.


	2. Chapter 2

_ok. this chapter is short also. sorry. i guess it's just gonna be a short fic... _

_this chapter is really silly, i know that. It's over-exagerated, but i sort of needed it to be, since I based it on the friends season 5 finale, with ross and rachel. and thanks to everybody from imdb, who brought thisgeneral storylineup in one of the threads._

_**disclaimer- **i don't own CBS or CSI, nor do i have anything to do with them. if i did, i would make the writers use my ideas:)_

"Grissom. Catherine and I just got back from the crime scene. We've already IDed the vics, the mother, Tamara Kayzo, filed for divorce from her husband Jeremy recently. He still lives in Vegas, so Brass and I are gonna go to his house. I'll call when we find something." Warrick opened the door to the Denali and got in as he informed his boss of this.

A half an hour later, they arrived at Jeremy Kayzo's house. There was no answer to the knock, but the door was unlocked.

"He's not here. Probably skipped town," Brass said, after clearing the only suspects house.

"Maybe not. He has the number for the Orpheus highlighted in the Yellow Pages." Warrick held up the book.

"Ok. I'll call, see if he reserved a room there."

"Hey! We're in Las Vegas!" Sara said this as if it had just dawned on her, and laughed hysterically.

Nick laughed too, but he quickly stopped laughing and looked very serious. "No, Sara, it's Nevada. We're in _NEVADA_." He started to laugh again.

"Ohh. Let's get married!" Sara slurred. Drinks at the bar had gone a little too far, and they were dangerously close to becoming the next Britney Spears.

"Ok...I've always wanted to marry you!" Nick said, as they got up and staggered out of the bar.

"Heehee! I hope my PEAP counsler doesn't see me!" Sara laughed as she swayed down the street.

"Sara, we're here!" They stumbled into the nearest building. "Hi. We'd like to get married."

Nick said, attempting to sound dignified, but failing miserably.

The store clerk looked at them. "This is Joe's Groceries. You want to go next door," he said, wondering why he worked in the city where all the weirdos came to vacation.

"Well, can you marry us?" Sara said, not understanding why they couldn't just be married here. Who wanted to walk that far, anyway?

"Look, lady, just go next door. Or across the street." he sighed in impatience, and called to someone in a back room. "Rob! Can you take these people to a wedding chapel?"

Nick and Sara followed Rob into the nearest wedding chapel.

"Thank you!" Nick called, but Rob had already ran out the door, obviously not wanting to be associated with them.

Sara looked around at the waiting room, at all the alien memorabilia. "Nick! We've been here before!"

Before Nick could reply, the receptionist looked up. "Ok. It's your turn."

And with that, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle began their walk down the aisle.


End file.
